


Overprotective

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Louis, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Bully Liam, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Innocent Louis, M/M, Oral Sex, Overprotective, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shy Louis, Shyness, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is protective of Louis, he gets jealous if another guy just looks at Louis. He has a bad feeling about Liam but Louis insists Liam is a sweet guy with no bad intentions. Liam is Louis' partner for an English project and Harry doesn't like this at all.</p><p>Or the one where Louis' cute and shy, Harry is really dominant, and Liam is sort of rapey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lies

**Author's Note:**

> The rape/non-con warning is minor.

Louis stood talking to his friend Liam about an english project they were doing. His boyfriend, Harry, should be here to pick him up any minute.

"Liam, what the hell do you think you're doing talking to my Louis while I'm not around?!" Harry demands.

Louis gasps softly and flinches, spinning around and spotting Harry. "We were just talking about our English project." Louis mutters.

Harry furiously pushes Liam away from Louis. "Why couldn't you wait to talk till I got here?"

"Liam was just right there and he had to leave soon..." Louis whimpers.

Harry huffs irritated. "Well are you done talking?! Are you ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah.." Louis blushes furiously, feeling so humiliated. "I'm so sorry, Liam. I'll talk to you later." Louis takes Harry's hand.

Harry squeezes his hand protectively then unlocks his car and opens the passenger door for Louis. "How was your day boo?"

"It was okay." Louis mutters and gets in the car, still feeling quiet and tense.

Harry gets in the car and takes Louis' hand rubbing it soothingly. "I'm sorry babe but you know how I feel about you talking to guys when I'm not around. I don't want anyone taking you away from me."

"I know, Harry..." Louis says softly, looking down at their cuddling hands. "But no one is taking me away from you."

Harry turns on the car and backs out of the school parking lot driving to his house. "You don't know that. Some guys don't take no for an answer."

"They can't force me into a relationship with them." Louis says with an assuring smile. "I'm with you."

"I just get worried." Harry smiles weakly. "I know you're with me."

"There's nothing to worry about, Haz." Louis kisses his cheek.

Harry leans over and pecks Louis on the lips. He pulls into the driveway of the flat. "It's not you I don't trust. It's all the guys out there who want you."

"It's fine that they want me." Louis says and gets out of the car with his school bag.

Harry follows him out of the car and opens the front door, holding it open for Louis. "It's not fine with me." He mutters.

"A thought is just a thought, Harry. If someone is thinking about me, it's fine." Louis enters the house and takes off his shoes.

Harry picks Louis up bridal style. "As long as you're only thinking about me."

Louis giggles highly and looks up at Harry fondly. "And my sisters..."

Harry kisses Louis all over his face. "Well thinking about your sisters is okay."

"They're my little babies who love cuddle parties." Louis smiles wide.

Harry smiles fondly. "I think I know someone else who loves cuddle parties."

"Who?" Louis bites his lower lip.

Harry runs with Louis in his arms to the bedroom. He lightly tosses Louis onto the bed and jumps in next to him. "You."

Louis grunts at the impact, cuddling into Harry's side. Louis presses his lips to Harry's ear. "You get special cuddles."

Harry gasps playfully. "Special cuddles?"

Louis bites his lower lip and hums, slipping his hand underneath Harry's shirt. He moans in approval. Louis giggles and closes his eyes, lying his head on Harry's chest. Harry rubs the back of Louis' neck. "I love you Louis."

"I love you too." Louis whispers.

"When do you need to be home babe? I know you have class tomorrow." Harry says.

"Anytime is fine, love. I can sleepover if you want."

"Okay, do you have any school work you need to get done?" Harry says and rubs Louis' back soothingly.

"That English project..." Louis trails off.

Harry tenses up noticably. "Right, well go ahead and call Liam to discuss it if you need to."

"I can do that another night." Louis assures softly.

"Are you sure? I dont mind."

"Yes you do."

"Okay I mind a little but I'd rather you call him while I'm around than when you're alone."

Louis sits up and calls Liam. Harry silently mouths "thank you."

Louis smiles as Liam picks up. "Hi Liam! It's me, Louis."

"Oh hey Louis. What's up?" Liam asks.

"I just wanted to talk about our English project."

"Oh okay. I think we were discussing who was going to do what part of the project. So I can do the powerpoint if you can do the poster."

"Sounds perfect. Anything else?"

"Could we meet up this weekend to practice for our presentation?"

"Oh, um. I'll have to check my schedule, okay?" Louis says, looking over at Harry. He frowns at Louis.

"Okay Louis sure I'll call you tomorrow after school and you can let me know." Liam says.

"Okay. Have a good night." Louis hangs up.

"So what'd he say?" Harry asks.

"I'll just be working on a poster." Louis lies back down.

"Okay, why do you need to check your schedule?" Harry scoots closer to Louis and puts his hand under Louis' shirt, rubbing his chest.

"To make sure I have time to do it. This weekend is kinda busy.." Louis lies.

"I understand." Harry pouts. "That means less time with my boo."

"Let's make the most of it now." Louis smiles.

"Okay. You're so cute when you talk about your school work." Harry smiles fondly.

"Why?" Louis giggles.

"I don't know." Harry pecks his lips. "You're hot when you're being all studious."

Louis blushes darkly. "Really?"

"Yes." Harry kisses up Louis' arm. Louis giggles and watches Harry fondly. He makes it all the way up Louis' arm then kisses his neck.

"You're such a sap." Louis smiles warmly.

"A sap huh?" Harry bites Louis neck.

"An aggressive sap." Louis chuckles.

"I can live with that." Harry says smiling. "How about you take a nice warm bath and I go cook us some dinner. Will you stay over tonight boo?"

Louis smiles warmly and nods his head. "That sounds lovely."

"Alright love what do you want for dinner? Or should i surprise you?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright I will surprise you." After Harry cooks dinner he goes and knocks on the bathroom door. "How's it going boo?"

"I'm good." Louis says quietly, zoning out on the bubbles in the bath.

Harry opens the door quietly and admires the view of his beautiful boyfriend. He glances up at Harry and smiles.

"Ready to eat babe?" Harry smiles.

"I'm still in here, though."

"Yeah, I could always join you. Or if you want some more time to yourself I'll go."

"Please join me."

"Okay baby." Harry smiles and removes his clothes. He walks over to the big bath tub and lowers himself into it. He hums and closes his eyes to relax. Louis lies back into Harry's chest with a soft sigh.

"This is nice I wish we did this everyday. So boo while we're lying here together is there anything interesting going on with you?" 


	2. protection

"What do you mean, Haz?" Louis asks.

"I don't know, just trying to make conversation. I like telling you things I guess. And I like hearing about everything that's going on with you." Harry kisses Louis' cheek. "You said this weekend is busy. What are you doing?"

"Family stuff." Louis bites his lower lip. "How about you?"

"I'll probably just stay here and hang out. Unless I could join you, your family loves me."

"It's private and boring. You wouldn't want to come."

"Probably not as boring as me sitting at home by myself. I'd go anywhere with you." Harry says.

"I'd rather just be alone." Louis admits softly.

"Oh." Harry clears his throat. "Yeah of course if you don't want me to come I won't come. Dinners probably getting cold we should get out."

Louis awkwardly gets out of the tub and wraps a thick towel around his frail shoulders, looking down at the tiled floor. Harry hands Louis one of his t-shirts to sleep in then he quickly dries off and puts on a pair of boxers. Harry leaves the bathroom and walks into the kitchen to fix himself and Louis a plate of lasagna. Louis puts on a pair of Harry's boxers and quietly eats his dinner with Harry.

"This is so good, Harry." Louis comments.

"Chew with your mouth closed." Harry says smiling.

Louis smiles warmly and blushes, covering his mouth with his dainty hand.  
  
Harry picks up Louis and puts him on his lap. "I love you so much." Harry slowly pecks Louis' lips. "I love your perfect little hands." He kisses his small hands. "I love your pretty little shoulders." He kisses his shoulders. "I love your skinny arms." He kisses up his arms. "I just love everything about you boo."

Louis giggles and blushes even more, biting his lower lip and hiding his face in Harry's warm neck. "I love your plump pink lips." Louis whispers. "Your strong arms and broad chest. I feel my tummy heat up just thinking about it."

Harry sweeps Louis off his feet bridal style, once again, and runs to his bedroom tossing Louis onto the bed. "We should get to bed its getting late and you have school early in the morning."

"Thank you for everything, Haz." Louis grins softly.

"Anything for my boo. Just wanted to give you a special night." Harry kisses Louis lovingly. "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight." Louis whispers and closes his eyes. 


	3. secrets

_Saturday_

Louis knocks on Liam's door shyly, blushing lightly. He's not supposed to be here. Well, at least according to his boyfriend. Liam opens the door smiling at Louis. "Hey Louis, come on in."

Louis enters the house and politely takes off his shoes. "Where would you like me to put my shoes?"

"Anywhere is fine. Lets go up to my room and we can talk about the project."

Louis sets down his shoes and follows Liam to his bedroom. Liam sits on his bed and motions for Louis to sit down. "So let me see the work you did on the project."

Louis takes out his English binder, proposing his layout to Liam. "My poster board is at home, but this is what it will look like."

"Wow Louis this is great!" Liam hands him the printed out Powerpoint. "This is what my Powerpoint looks like." 

"Great minds think alike." Louis chuckles.

Liam laughs and smiles. "You know Louis you're really handsome."

Louis smiles wide and blushes. "Thank you! You too."

"You're welcome. Your boyfriend really doesn't like me." Liam sighs.

"He doesn't like anybody."

"But why?"

"He's afraid I'll cheat on him or something."

Liam bites his lip. "Would you?" He looks at Louis curiously.

Louis shakes his head. "Of course not. I think Harry is just paranoid."

Liam clears his throat awkwardly. "Does he know you're here right now?"

Louis slowly shakes his head.

"Louis...he'll be really upset if he finds out."

"And I'll tell him what happened."

"And if he doesn't find out on his own are you planning on telling him?"

"No."

Liam scratches the back of his neck nervously and quickly leans in and kisses Louis. Louis gasps softly with wide eyes, their lips only being suctioned together more. Liam puts his tongue into Louis' mouth and places his hands on the back of his neck. Louis shyly parts his lips, not sure if it's in submission or he wants to say something. Liam moves his hand down Louis' back and places one on his upper thigh. Louis takes this chance to shyly pulls his lips away from Liam's, looking down at his lap. Louis couldn't form words, his breath was taken away. Liam slowly moves his hand closer to Louis' crotch glancing up as if asking for permission.

Louis swallows thickly and blushes furiously. "Uh, L-Liam?" He chokes out quietly, the poor boy timid and shy.

"Yeah?" Liam says frowning at the tone of Louis' voice.

"What are you doing?" Louis asks softly.

"I'm sorry...you are just really cute and I really wanted to kiss you." Liam removes his hand from Louis' thigh.

"But I have a boyfriend." Louis reminds and peers up at Liam.

"I know." Liam says and shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I was thinking he doesn't deserve you . He seems like a jerk."

"He just has trust issues." Louis admits.

"Well I'm sorry that I just gave him a good reason to have those issues."

"It's okay. I won't tell him."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea but okay. Not to be rude but we're done talking about the project and you should probably go."

"It was an accident. Accidents happen." Louis stands up. "I don't want to stress you or Harry out."

"That wasn't an accident. I did that very much on purpose and you didn't exactly push me away."

"No. You took a step back."

"All I'm saying is that it wasn't an accident and you didn't hate it."

"But you want me to leave now."

"Because you obviously aren't going to do anything else that could hurt your relationship and I really like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I like you and you have a boyfriend. So you should leave."

  "I'll see you in class, Liam."

"Bye Louis."

_Monday after school_

Louis stays in the library with Liam, bending over the table to carefully tape notes on the poster board. Liam discreetly checks out Louis then looks at the board. He points at one of the notes, "we should move that note over to the right."

"Alright." Louis mutters and shifts it over to the right. "Like that?"

"Yeah better." Liam checks the time on his watch. "Does Harry know you stayed after with me?"

"He just knows I stayed after."

Liam sighs. "Alright." Just then Harry walks into the library. He sees Louis with Liam but tries to calm himself down remembering the talk they had last week. "Ready to go Louis?"

Louis looks up at Harry and smiles warmly, standing up straight and walking up to him. "Just about." Louis looks over at Liam. "Can you finish up?"

"Sure thing Louis." He makes eye contact with Harry and then smiles at Louis. Harry grabs Louis' hand to go to the car.

"Thank you." Louis follows Harry out to the car.

After opening the car door for Louis and getting in Harry says "So babe how was your day?"

"It was okay. How was yours?" Louis buckles himself into his seat.

"Good. How was your weekend?" Harry backs out of the parking lot.

"Boring." Louis chuckles weakly.

"What'd you do with your family?" Harry reaches over and rubs Louis' hand lovingly.

"We ran errands together."

Harry pulls up to his house. And opens Louis' car door for him. He grabs his hand and unlocks the front door. "What kind of errands?"

"My sisters are going to a school dance. Some of them have dates." Louis follows Harry inside.

"How cute," Harry smiles. "You're a good brother going with them to get the dresses and stuff."

"It was real cute."

Harry smiles at him. "I missed you so much this weekend."

"I really missed you too." Louis hugs Harry close.

"You should stay over tonight." 


End file.
